Kataang Week III
by Night-Wolf280
Summary: This is the prompts for the third Kataang Week! Prompt 4-Secrets
1. Mischievous

Prompt 1: Mischievous

That night started out great; an exciting dance with exquisite music. That was, until two young teenagers were nowhere to be found. "Where'd those two run off to now?" Sokka asked Zuko, sipping at his drink.

"I have no idea. Check the closets, and behind the counter," he suggested before grabbing Mai to dance with her.

Sokka grumbled to himself. He hated when his sister and the Avatar were off somewhere together. It wasn't that he didn't trust them; he just wanted to make sure. They did deserve some time together, he mused, searching the closets in the back room behind the counter of the Jasmine Dragon. When he opened them, Aang and Katara were not in there, so he checked behind the counter, looking under it as well. The two lovers were still nowhere to be found. "Just great. Maybe I should go back to Toph and just ignore them," he pondered, looking over to his blind girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara were below the balcony, hiding from the party that was upstairs. "Do you think anyone's noticed we're gone?" Aang asked, running his hands through his girlfriend's hair.

"If so, who cares? It's just us right now…" she said, smiling.

He kissed her with much passion, his hands roaming over her back. "You're right," he said between kisses.

The two lovers' bodies were pressed together, blue fabric almost merging with orange and yellow. The kiss became more passionate with every second, but was shortly ruined by yelling. "What are you two doing down there?!" a voice yelled, being recognized as Sokka by the both of them.

"We were having a good time, until you ruined it!" Katara shouted back at her older brother, her body still pressed against Aang's. "Ugh! Sometimes you two are so… mischievous!" the elder brother said, pausing to search for the right word.

His face was now a frown, his face showing anger. "Well, this is what you do with Toph! How would you like it if we barged in on you and Toph?" Aang spoke up.

"I-I wouldn't! But…" he said, not able to finish his last statement.

"That's how we feel!" Katara yelled at her brother. "Now if you're done," she said and kissed Aang fully on the lips, prompting for him to kiss back.

Her brother stood there, mouth ajar. He grumbled and ran off to find Toph, who was currently "watching" the whole thing.


	2. Skin

KW3-Skin

A whole week. That's how long the young waterbender had been waiting for her husband. He said he would come back after a few days, but there were things to work out in the Earth Kingdoms, and he had to restore the peace from the outbreaks that had been occurring. The young waterbender paced around the living room, dressed in a sleeping robe. "Come on, Aang, please come back…" she begged to herself.

"Alright, I will, my love," a familiar voice said suddenly.

The waterbender turned around to come face to face with her husband. "I missed you, Katara," he said, hugging her close.

"Oh Aang! I knew you'd come back!" she sighed into his neck, feeling the familiar warmth of the Avatar's skin.

He buried his face into her neck as well, breathing in her scent. Hands roamed over bodies, and the two made their way to the bedroom. "I'm sorry I was late. Those outbreaks are hard to solve," Aang apologized to Katara, kissing her.

"It's alright, Aang. You're here now, right?"

"Of course."

The kissing resumed, and the two lay down in their bed to a nice sleep, but not without being apart. They could feel each other's body heat from under the fabric that hid the sweet skin. It would be the best night they've had in days.

The next morning, the two awoke to sunlight shining through their window. "Morning, sleepyhead," Katara teased Aang, smiling. The Avatar groaned and raised his head for a minute. "How about we sleep in today?" he asked groggily. "Well, if you want to," she said and thought, 'well, I wouldn't mind more time with my love.' She scooted over so their bodies were pressing together. "How was peacemaking, anyway?" "Tiring. You trying to keep me awake?" the young Avatar asked with a smile. "I bet. You can rest, my love," the waterbender said, kissing his neck, then lips, feeling him kissing back. "I love you." "I love you too," her husband responded before settling back into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Reunited

KW3-Reunited

She thought she loved him. It was tonight, when they had a fight, when she realized he was not what she expected. The waterbender was in her room in the royal palace, hugging her pillow to her chest and letting her tears lose. "Why Zuko? Why?"

The firebender came into the woman's room. "Katara! You need to understand! This is what is best for us!"

"Well if you're just going to kick me out of here so you can rule this nation, I'm going back to my family!" Katara yelled at him, storming out the door.

She couldn't believe him. Since when was she a burden to him? The servants did the work, and the two benders only had council meetings. Wait. She stopped in her tracks. Why was she going out of her own room? Zuko was the one who should be leaving. She walked back in her room and pushed the Fire Lord out, slamming the door. There was a muffled sound of clothes hitting the bottom of a bag and drawers being opened. "I can't believe him," she said to herself, packing the last of her personal belongings.

When she opened her desk drawer, she found inside the old bison whistle that Aang had given her long ago when he got a new one. Pocketing that, she ran out of her room, downstairs, and out the door. It had been years since she saw Aang, and now longed for his warmth, and his playful, kind self. Zuko had been nice, and handsome, she remembered, but that all seemed to change over time. He had recently gone to bed early every night, not even saying goodnight. He would sometimes blow up at her, and for no reason. Hastily, Katara called a boat, directing it to go to the Earth Kingdoms, where Aang was said to be.

It was a few hours later that the ship arrived at the docks in a small village. Katara walked to the markets, seeing as she would need some food. After buying some, she noticed a strange man following her. He was covered in robes, so she led him to an alley and froze him to the spot, using her water from the old waterskin she had. "Who are you?" she asked firmly.

"I think you know, Katara," the man said.

It was a familiar voice… something like… "Aang! I was searching for you!" she exclaimed, pulling the man's hood down and hugging him.

"I missed you, Katara."

"I missed you too. Zuko's not all that great now, so I've ran away. I was thinking that we could travel together, like old times," she suggested, kissing his lips.

The Avatar was shocked at first, but then kissed back, putting all his love into the kiss. "I love you, Aang."

"I love you too, Katara."

They were reunited now, and forever.


	4. Secrets

KW3-Secrets

The young boy leaned over and whispered something in the girl's ear; something that made her giggle. "Really Aang?" was the quiet response from her after the giggling stopped.

Aang blushed a little at her reaction, but laughed quietly nonetheless. The girl's brother, Sokka, gave a quiet cough, in annoyance to their whispering. "Katara, what are you two talking about?" he asked hesitantly, not sure he wanted to know.

"Just stuff," his sister replied calmly.

"I hate it when you don't tell me," he mumbled to himself, then turned back to his work.

Ever since Katara and Aang were little, they'd share secrets, and hardly any were not shared. They knew each other very well now, but were still oblivious to their crush on each other. "Come on, Aang, let's go up to my room," Katara said, pulling him upstairs. He was sleeping over at her house that night.

"To answer your last question, yes, I really still have my blanket from when I was little."

She smiled and leaned towards him, even though they had all the privacy they could need. She whispered, "Well, I think that's cute, Aang," and pecked his cheek, making his face go flush for a brief moment.

"Kids, time for bed," Hakoda, Katara's father, said, knocking on the door.

"Ok dad. We'll get ready," Katara answered.

Once her dad left, the two teens turned around, going into separate corners of the room to change. They trusted each other, and felt safe together; even the first year that they were friends. When both teens were changed, they went downstairs to say goodnight to everyone. Sokka hugged his sister, but muttered to Aang, "You better not do anything."

Aang rolled his eyes and whispered, "stop worrying, Sokka."

They went back upstairs and got into Katara's bed, cuddling together. Katara felt Aang's hand and hot breath against her ear, before she heard "Goodnight, Katara. I love you."

She blushed and leaned towards him. "Goodnight, Aang. I love you too," she said, kissing him. He kissed her back, and the two lovers drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
